Balloons can be used for putting unmanned equipment in upper atmosphere. High-altitude balloon have been used for gathering weather data. More recently, there have been attempts for providing network and communication services using high-altitude balloons. Generally, the size of balloon is determined by the desired height and the payload accompanying the balloon. As the utility of the balloons increases in complexity, so does the weight of the payload accompanying the balloon. For example, a balloon designed to provide communication services would be accompanied by a payload including, among other things, one or more antennas, power supply electronics, energy storage, and electronics designed to provide communication services. As the payload size increases, the balloon size must also increase, leading to higher cost of launch. Moreover, regulation from government agencies such as the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) may limit the weight payload allowed to be attached to a balloon. As such, balloon membranes that can perform multiple functions are desirable.